


Cute Cafe Date

by Izissia



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Chie, Yukiko and Naoto go on an adorable date in a public cafe. An intense amount of public sex happens. It rules.





	

Another big day out in the city, honestly the girls were starting to become regulars by this point! Chie flashes a waitress a pointed grin as she sets the pairs tray of delightfully heated drinks before them. A black tea for Naoto, hot chocolate for Chie~. The pair had chosen to sit by the window, Naoto smiles back at Chie. “Yukiko truly is divine, you know.” the detective purred. Taking a gentle sip of her drink to emphathize her next line. “Her ass is simply irresistable~.”

“Oh I know!” Chie beamed ecstatically! Her hips pumped forwards as she leans nearer towards Naoto. “Those hips, uuunf~” the bowlcut babe was loud and vocal with adoration, for her presently missing girlfriend! “Rise’s pretty great too, of course!” she giggles, clasping at her drink with both hands. It was autumn, of course~. Her heavier coat was on, but undone. Her trademark spats presently around her ankles as she sat in the modestly crowded coffee shop. “She gives the best strip teases, like, ever!”  
Naoto chuckled softly, relaxing back into her seat. Her ears pricked with the faintest sounds of suckling wet lips smacking around a juicy, uncut dick. “That she does~.” the girl continued, her eyes casually drift to the side, to ensure that their sordid conversations of one-and-another’s girlfriends weren’t drawing them too much attention! This was, by the by, completely usual talk for them. Maybe not to onlookers, but the pair shared in each others girlfriends as freely as they spoke about them! Chie let her tongue hang out happily from her maw.  
“Unf~ Careful now.” the more athletic of the two laughed, “Or I might just burst thinking of her and that stripper pole~.” beneath the table, her body rocked sensually, rhythmically, innocently enough, she just squirmed in her seat happily. Naoto was more the sort to remain with her asscheeks happily placed where they were, unlike the girl opposite who drags them forwards with each and every word.  
“Talk about Yukiko’s hips too much and I might feel the same.” she winked, with one hand softly miming in the air before them, she ran her palm down an invisible Yukiko’s side, gripping it softly as a low rumbling escaped her lips, “Divine~” she soothed. Her prick beneath twitching from the mere thought~ Another gush of preseed shot from her overly excited length.  
“They are pretty great~” Chie grins, leaning towards th eother as she spoke, “Just seeing that fat, pale ass bent over, her hips swallowed by her socks~” she prattled on about her girlfriends gorgeous figure like it was the most beautiful poetry she could think of. Because frankly, it was~. Beneath the desk, a gentle giggle filled the air, or at least tried to. The vibrations around Naoto’s occk were silenced by a messy, wet gagging sound time and time again. Naoto’s hips remained almost perfectly still each time, the girl was doing this to herself willingly.  
“Mhmmm~” the detective concurs, “You know~” her gaze drifts down somewhat, “If she wouldn’t mind too much.” she spoke deliberately, not so that Chie would hear, but someone else would! “I wouldn’t mind filling her ass right now.” she smiled down beneath the table. Leaning back just enough so that she could watch a set of ruby red painted lips stretch out around her bulging rod~ Yukiko’s gorgeous, refined eyes peeked up at Naoto, from between the detective’s thighs. Such a gorgeous, pouty look came from her as she thrust her face down harshly, messily down onto that shaft. She’d hit the base, many times over, the thick red grease of her lipstick plainly showed that. A mighty ring of spittle and preseed and pretty red lipstick scarred the bottom of Naoto’s throbbing cock, her eyes nodded happily as she rests her palms on the floor, and slowly began to unsheathe the detective’s prick.  
“Oh I’m totally happy with Rise’s face right now~” Chie purred, a hand innocently slips beneath the table, still warm from cupping her mug. It ruffles against Rise’s hairline. Whereas Yukiko’s bobs were slow, refined, and impecably deep, Rise played to Chie’s athleticness and gave her a workout~ She bobs along Chie’s shaft in time with the athletic girls rhythmic pumping! The meatlover’s thighs glistened with a faint sheen of sweat, that built up beneath her from the energetic facefuck~ Rise’s lips stretched just as beautifully around her engorged cock while her fingers crept down, down from the brunette idol’s hair, into her shirt. Idly running her palms across Rise’s curvy chest. Her thumb and forefinger come together, she softly pinches Rise’s totally stiff nub to make the other throat her dick all the way to the base~.  
Naoto smiled as one of Chie’s hands vanishes beneath the table, she had reclined back into her chair properly to appreciate one of the finest sights of all~. Several thick, gooey strands of spit strung from her drooling cockhead to Yukiko’s bright red lips. The scarlett sheen made the pretty spittle look just a little pink, while the girl crawled around on all fours beneath the table. A gentle THUD at the desk had a stranger from the table over looking over, but they remained totally oblivious to how just inches from them the hottest girls of Inaba were totally getting their rocks off with eachothers girlfriends! Yukiko crawled around the desk with ease. Her mischievous lips pressed against Rise’s kneeling ass, while she plants her palms flat on the floor, and lifts her rear up, and up~ “Mhmm~” Naoto sighs. Both her hands vanish beneath the desk. Her fingers curled into either side of Yukiko’s body, rolling her palms into the others frame. Stroking her wide, childbearing hips and then dipping down~. She effortlessly flips the others long skirt up, to reveal her gorgeous ass in all its glory~. Her fingers immediately vanished below the waistband of Yukiko’s leggings, Rise’s dick, already dangerously close to its limit swells with sheer, intense need~.  
YANK~ Yukiko’s leggings were ripped down, her panties as well~. Yukiko’s pale prick dripped wetness down onto her strung-across panties~. Her bare ass waved sensually to and fro~. Rise was moainng all the louder as the fair miss Amagi refused to stop kissing at her kneeling rear. “H-Haah~” Naoto’s composure swiftly began to melt as she shoves her shaft deep into Yukiko’s ass, “Your girlfriend is amazing~” she shudders and drools to Chie across from her~.  
“Yours too~” she smiles back, waving at the waitress from before! “Could I get a refill, please~?” she even bats her eyelash as the girl leant towards the pair.  
“You too?” the waitress cocked, her face turned towards the blissed out Naoto, Chie’s pace began to quicken. Harder, faster~ Her balls tensed happily. Naoto looked as though she belonged besides a dictionary definition of ‘ahegao’~ Her eyes even rolled as she nods her head a good few times.  
“P-Please~” she stammers. Her hips slowly, steadily sunk deeper and deeper into Yukiko’s ass~ Clap~ She held her crotch against the others rear, her swollen prick twitching wildly in the others ass~. The ever so kind waitress picked up their cups~.  
“Oh!” Chie came to a sudden realization, “And two more, please~” she smiled, her hips lifted as she began to unload. Rise would swllow it all, naturally~ She was hungry for that load~ Each thrum of Chie’s dick had Rise audibly gulping beneath the desk. Gulp~ Slrp~ Swallow~.  
“Hnghhh~” the moment the waitress turned her ass to them, Naoto bursed~ Her shaft lodged within Yukiko’s lifted ass~ The girl innocently sways that fat, pale booty back against Naoto’s length~ She came with such immense force into her friends-girlfriend’s rear that it was oonly a matter of time before thick chunks of hot, thick Shirogane spunk splattered from beneath the desk, shooting from that ass with enough force to splatter back across her own lap~ Mostly Yukiko’s asscheeks mind. “Hahhnnn~” she drools, her tongue hanging all the way out from her maw as she fills that rear~.  
…  
“Thank you kindly~” Rise beams sweetly at the waitress. Her breath reeked of dick, there was no hiding it.  
“Oh.. Hello!” the waitress looked bemused down at the two new additions to the table for two. Yukiko’s fat ass hung freely from beneath her skirt, seeping cum onto the chair beneath as she sat with her legs swung across Chie’s lap, she sipped her tea delicately, politely thanking the waitress just as well!  
Rise’s ass occupied Naoto’s lap. Her girlfriend would be getting many cumstained kisses~.


End file.
